Los Fantasmas de la Navidad
by Wynter.Defensora de sakuma11
Summary: El heredero de una de las industrias mas importantes del país, un chico guapo, millonario, pero muy frío y duro, para el la navidad no significa nada, hasta que esta a punto de ser condenado y recibe tres visitas que intentarán abrir sus ojos, Este es una Adaptación de una historia muy conocida por todos y un One-shot que participa en el Reto " For you" del Foro Inazuma Eleven


**Hola pues bueno esta vez, vengo con algo un poco diferente , esta vez con un One-shot pero no cualquiera, antes de dar mis aclaraciones y entiendan un poco mas, espero disfruten del One-shot y ahora si sin mas las aclaraciones. **

**A1: Este One-shot participa del reto "For You" del foro " Inazuma Eleven"**

**A2: Los personajes de IE no me pertenecen...**

**A3: Oc x Personaje**

**Oc x Suzuno **

**A4: Ya que comenzamos diciembre pensé porque no comenzar con una típica historia que mas de alguna vez vimos, en la Navidad o en diciembre!:...entonces decidí que después de todo este sería el tema para mi reto.**

**Ahora sin mas les dejo con el One-shot:...**

**Los Fantasmas de la Navidad.**

* * *

><p>... 23 de Diciembre...<p>

Cualquiera parte de la ciudad por la que fueras conocerías o te sonaría su nombre, Fuusuke Suzuno, ¿Quien no le conocería?, el era el heredero de una de las industrias mas importantes de la región. La pareja caminaba tranquilamente cuando lo encontraron defendiendo se con mucha valentía y confianza de quienes lo atacaban en ese momento, un chico valiente y orgulloso de quien era, que aunque no le toco lo mejor siempre luchaba por salir adelante, eso hizo que se impresionaran y quisieron a alguien como el para su hijo, el heredero de su legado. Y así fue meses después el niño ya era legalmente su hijo.

Han pasado casi 10 años desde que eso ocurrió, desde que aquella pareja se conmovió por las acciones del niño y lo adoptaron, desde que lo criaron como si fuera su hijo, aquel niño de diez año ya no era un niño ahora era un joven de veinte años, sus padres adoptivos habían fallecido, y su legad había sido heredado por el, el tipo mas codiciado en la ciudad, y como no ademas de guapo, inteligente y millonario. Pero a como heredo un gran legado no logro heredar esos nobles y grandes sentimientos de sus padres.

-Aun no puedo entender como alguien como el, pudo haber sido criado por ellos-dijo un chico de ojos ámbar

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto un chico de hermosos ojos verdes

-Ellos, sus padres, eran sin duda grandes personas, pero el se convirtió solo en el niño mimado-dijo el de ojos ámbar

-No digas eso Nagumo, el solo ha pasado malos momentos -dijo el chico de ojos verdes y cabellos rojos

-Se ha olvidado del orfanato, es navidad vamos esos niños esperan vernos ahí Hiroto-dijo Nagumo con enojo

-Chicos ya han visto, trabajaremos como si fuese un día mas -dijo corriendo hacia ella una chica

-Ya lo hemos visto Ulvida, pero son ordenes es eso o como el lo dijo quedarnos sin trabajo-dijo Hiroto con seriedad

-Se cree tanto, pero les aseguro que pasa en casa hasta media noche mirando estúpidos programas, y quizás ni su perro lo quiera acompañar -dijo Nagumo haciendo reír a sus amigos.

-Vamos chicos, en verdad la navidad no es un momento agradable para el, es lógico que la deseche de su vida-dijo un chica deCabello castaño de largo hasta la cintura, con dos mechones cortos cayéndole a cada lado del rostro. Ojos chocolates a los que nadie le sostiene la mirada porque de ellos se refleja sus emociones. Su figura es esbelta.

-Que la deseche de su vida no de la nuestras-dijo con molestia Ulvida- Roció deberías dejar de defender le y mirar que Suzuno ya se ha pasado.

En la empresa en general se había mandado un decreto el día 24 y 25 de diciembre se trabajaría como si fuera un día mas, nada en especial, nada de decoraciones, no celebraciones sorpresas, nada, aquí la palabra navidad no existía, eso solo eran un día como cualquier otro.

* * *

><p>...24 de diciembre... 7 PM<p>

Uno de los chicos mas perseguidos por chicas nuevamente rechazaba, varias de estas, muchas chicas lo seguían, algunas ni se acercaban por miedo, solo su mirada era tan penetrante y esa seguridad y arrogancia, a como atraía a muchas alejaba a otras.

Todos se preguntaban porque eran tan frío y en ocasiones como esta cruel, la respuesta solo estaba en lo mas dolorosa parte de su vida que había cerrado en una caja en lo mas profundo de su corazón, cuando era niño sus padres les dejaron, estas fechas prometieron serían las mejores para ellos y no le cumplieron, cada navidad era dolorosa para el, cuando sus nuevos padres llegaron el miro una nueva esperanza para celebrar con su familia, hasta que su madre se rindió ante, lo duro de su enfermedad en esas épocas, poco después su padre fue deprimiéndose al grado de enfermarse de gravedad.

Estas fecha eran solo un recordatorio de como cada vez que quería una familia unida, una navidad como la de muchas otras familias se le era arrebatado, para el estas fechas eran solo un día mas, nada especial, fechas dolorosas, algo que no tenía porque ser celebrado.

-¿Que esta pasando?-decía confuso y sin comprender un chico de cabellos grises y ojos verdes celeste, todo en su oficina se revolvía en el aire, era todo desastre cuando frente a el apareció un hombre de cabellos negros, alto de complexión atlética, y ojos cafés, Vestía con unas ropas que se veían sucias, mugrientas y viejas.

-Suzuno, ¿Que haces con tu vida?-pregunto el hombre con la cara y cuerpo igual de sucio que su ropas

-¿Que quieres pordiosero?,Como te atreves a entrara así, ¿Quien te crees?-dijo el chico con arrogancia y superioridad

-Suzuno, no cometas el mismo error que yo, aun puedes remediarlos, no te dejes llevar por las ansias de mas poder, no te ciegues por el dolor, aun puedes cambiar tu destino y que no sea como el mio-dijo el hombre con una gran tristeza reflejada en su mirada

-Yo estoy bien, y si dejará de serlo entonces estaría en la miseria como tu -dijo el chico

-Yo estoy condenado a esto Suzuno, pero tu puedes salvarte aun estas a tiempo, recibirás tres visita, te ayudarán a que cambies tu destino-dijo el hombre

-No quiero ver a nadie, no me interesa ver a nadie y mas vale que no vea a nadie como tu en mi casa-dijo con enojo el chico

-Suzuno estas a tiempo, no te condenes como lo hice yo, aun puedes salvarte-dijo el hombre luego desapareciendo entre una fuerte luz.

Cuando suzuno volvió abrir los ojos estaba en la silla de su escritorio, su oficina no había nada de desorden, solo había sido un ¿Sueño?.

* * *

><p>24 De diciembre... 11: 45 PM...<p>

El chico después de su "extraño" día de trabajo se terminaba de alistar para ir a su cama, preparaba su cama y poco después se acostaba junto a el se subía a la cama su perro, su inseparable amigo, cuando por fin estaba listo para dormir una fuerte luz de color plateada lleno su habitación obligando le a cerrar los ojos, cuando los volvió abrir la luz ya no estaba, pero frente a el un niño de cabellos Rubios, ojos verdes, y tez blanca, con apenas unos 10 años tal vez.

-¿Que haces tu en mi casa niño?-dijo molesto Suzuno

-Ya el viejo te había dicho que vendríamos acaso no lo recuerdas-dijo el niño con tranquilidad

-Eso fue solo un sueño-dijo el de cabello gris ahora confuso el pequeño negó

-Ven conmigo Suzuno hay algo que debo mostrarte-dijo el niño, extendiendo su mano- Soy Taras, el fantasma de las navidades pasadas, y vengo a recordarte un poco de esas épocas.

Suzuno se la pensó en si tomar la mano del niño o no, pero sin saber muy bien porque lo hizo, el niño de inmediato toco su collar, el cual tenía forma de copo de nieve, fueron trasladados a una escena confusa, las calles solitarias, pero esas calles le eran conocidas estaban frente al Orfanato.

-Reconoces este lugar ¿No?, Suzuno -pregunto el niño, el niño avanzo hacía el lugar y fue seguido por Suzuno- Espero esto te ayude un poco Suzuno

Al entrar podía reconocer el antiguo orfanato se veía bastante dañado y con muchas necesidades, adentro los niños corrían, jugaban iban de un lado a otro, pero un grupo de niños frente al árbol de navidad hablaban alegremente o muy emocionados.

-Esta siempre será mi época favorita-dijo un niño de ojos verdes alegre

-Lo mejor es que pase lo que pase siempre celebraremos juntos estas fechas- dijo emocionada la única chica con ellos

-creen que venga -pregunto un pelirrojo

-Nagumo no seas tan infantil santa no existe ya acepta lo-decía el niño, de cabellera gris con enojo

-Mentiroso si existe, lo que pasa es que tu no crees en el- dijo Enojado Nagumo- y por eso el no te dará regalos Suzuno

-Total nunca lo hace-dijo el chico encogiendo los hombros y dando media vuelta, cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino una hermosa niña de largos cabellos castaños

-Entonces feliz navidad Suzuno-dijo la niña, extendiendo un obsequió para el chico y dejando le muy sorprendido

-Supongo que gracias-dijo el chico mirando el regalo y tomando lo aun sorprendido, la chica deposito un beso en sus mejías y lo miro con una sonrisa, mientras el se sonrojaba levemente.

Roció era hija de un empresario importante internacional mente, pero siempre su familia ayudo al orfanato, y ella era amable y cariñosa con ellos y con el siempre era buena, siempre le apoyaba, le ayudaba y lo hacia sonreír.

-Roció-susurro con una apenas visible sonrisa en su rostro Suzuno ante la escena.

-No todo era malo Suzuno, tenías grandes amigos, no quisieras regresar a esas épocas-pregunto con una sonrisa el niño

-Yo estoy bien así, no necesito...-pero fue interrumpido por una pequeña campanilla que llevaba el niño

-Oh, ya se nos hace tarde, debemos volver-dijo el niño, volviendo a tocar su collar, Suzuno miro por ultima vez la escena con un poco de añoranza aunque no lo admitiera, y volvieron aparecer en la habitación de Suzuno- entiendo aun no lo sientes, pronto recibirás la segunda visita

Cuando Suzuno iba a hablar el niño desapareció en la misma luz que cuando llego cuando suzuno volvió abrir los ojos estaba solo así que se dirigió a su cama y se volvió acostar aunque le costo un poco mas ahora esa escena recorría su mente y muchas otras mas.

...25 de Diciembre... 1:25 AM ...

Nuevamente la habitación del nuestro millonario chico se volvió a envolver en una brillante y cegadora luz esta vez de un color Dorado. apareciendo hermosa joven cita de piel de un tono vainilla, cabello largo y negro, y unos hermosos ojos verdes, y una gran y bella sonrisa en sus labios, el chico aun no despertaba así que saco una pluma, pasándola por su rostro hasta que despertó.

-Wow, este es el mejor sueño que he tenido en mucho tiempo-dijo el chico aun sorprendido por la chica

-No soy un sueño, Yo soy claire, el fantasma de las navidades presentes-dijo la chica extendiendo su mano, el chico lo dudo pero la tomo con su otra mano Claire toco su collar, una pequeña estrella roja, en ese momento fueron envueltos nuevamente por la luz, cuando el chico abrió los ojos, se encontraban en la casa de uno de sus amigos, exactamente la casa de Nagumo.

-No puedo creer que nos haya hecho trabajar este día-dijo Nagumo resentido

-Vamos chicos, es nuestro amigo y sabemos que dura ha sido su vida-dijo una castaña.

-Rocio-susurro para si Suzuno con apenas visible sonrisa, Claire sonrió al escuchar al chico

-Para todos acá la vida ha sido dura Roció, y si el no quiere celebrar lo entendemos- dijo Ulvida con seriedad

-Pero el resto de empleados, tienen familias, como nosotros que teníamos una gran familia que sorprender- dijo Hiroto con calma

-Corrección que debemos ir a sorprender-dijo Midorikawa con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿De que hablan?-pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa Roció que ya imaginaba por donde iba el asunto

Suzuno se miraba notablemente confuso, no entendía a que se referían sus amigos, y quería saber que era eso tan importante que hacer

-Ven con nosotros y veras- dijo Nagumo, todos tomaron sus cosas, y salieron de la casa.

-¿A donde va a esta hora?-pregunto Suzuno a Claire

-¿porque no lo averiguamos?-dijo con amabilidad la chica

Claire y Suzuno, siguieron a los chicos, las calles estaban ya un poco vacías, pero ese camino lo reconocería siempre, comenzaba a sospechar donde iban, hasta que se detuvieron, confirmando las sospechas de suzuno.

-El ¿Orfanato?-pregunto Roció confusa- sigo sin entender chicos

-Los niños ya no reciben mucho apoyo no es la gran cosa lo que les damos, pero guardamos todo el año para darles un pequeño obsequio-dijo Ulvida sonriendo

-ellos siempre son felices, llevamos años haciendo esto-dijo Hiroto ahora, todos entraron, pero esta vez fueron por la puerta de atrás donde les esperaba Hitomiko

-Me alegro que pudieran venir-dijo Hitomiko -Muchos aun fingen estar dormidos, esperando les, una vez todos dentro se dio una pequeña platica

-Creí que no vendrían-dijo Hitomiko

-Viéramos estado muy temprano si no es por el idiota de Suzuno que nos hizo trabajar hoy-dijo Nagumo con mala cara

-Nagumo-dijo Roció

-Ya esta bien pero es que se chico a veces, me cuesta entender le-dijo Nagumo - ¿donde esta el chico con el que peleaba horas por cualquier cosa?

-Eso es cierto o el chico que decía que sería muy gordo, si no dejaba el Helado-dijo Midorikawa poniendo sobre sus ropas unos pantalones rojos, quitando sus zapatos y poniendo unas botas negras- ademas no deje el helado y solo estoy gordo este día, el resto del año guardo mi figura

Todos rieron con el comentario del chico, Suzuno miraba todo con añoranza ahora entendía que harían, no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Midorikawa era ayudado a ponerse su barba y y peluca blancas.

-Ven ahora ven conmigo-dijo Claire saliendo del lugar siendo seguida por Suzuno

-¿A donde vamos ahora?-pregunto el chico confuso, caminaron un par de calles, claire se detuvo miraba fijamente la calle de enfrente, así que busco que era lo que miraba, ahí estaba un niño tal vez de unos 9 años.

-Feliz navidad-dijo el niño a una pareja que pasaban

-Igual, feliz navidad para ti-dijo el joven, mientras su novia le dedicaba una tierna mirada al niño, poco después paso un señor que se veía bastante serio

-Señor, Señor-dijo el niño, pero el hombre no se detuvo

-No tengo dinero niño, así que déjame en paz -dijo el hombre sin detenerse, el niño lo siguió

-Señor-dijo tomando la manga de la chaqueta del hombre, que de inmediato volteo enojado- Feliz Navidad-dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa, después darle un abrazo. El señor se miraba bastante sorprendido, pero poco después reacciono.

-Feliz navidad para ti también pequeño-dijo con una sonrisa el hombre, el chico se aparto y sonrió, el hombre aun sorprendido se dio media vuelta y se fue aunque esta vez notablemente mucho mas relajado.

Suzuno miraba todo aun mas sorprendido, no podía creer que cosas así pasaran, como es que aun pensaba en esas fechas con su situación actual sin regalos, en la calle solo, con tanto frío y con sus familiares sabrá Dios donde.

-Quiero volver a casa- dijo Suzuno aun mirando al niño deseando le feliz navidad a las pocas personas que pasaban

-Claro-dijo claire, extendiendo su mano al chico, que de inmediato la tomo, de nuevo esa luz le cegó y cuando miro estaban en su habitación.

-espero te haya servido mi visita Suzuno, mas tarde tendrás una ultima visita-dijo la chica, por ultima vez toco su collar con una sonrisa en los labios, cuando suzuno volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraba de nuevo solo en su habitación. Pronto volvió a su cama ahora todo era confuso.

...25 de Diciembre... 3:30 AM...

Nuevamente una Luz inundaba la recamará del joven millonario, esta vez una luz roja, igual de cegadora que las anteriores, de ella salia, un señor aunque mayor se miraba bastante fuerte y grande, con una expresión sería.

-Supongo que tu eres el ultimo-dijo Suzuno una vez pudo ver al hombre

-Oh, valla parece que alguien ya me esperaba-dijo el hombre sonriendo- Soy Anton, el Fantasma de las navidades Futuras, y parece que alguien no ha podido dormir

-No digas tonterías-dijo el chico- entonces vallamos de una vez

-Si eso quieres- el chico camino hacía el hombre, una vez a su lado el hombre tomo su collar, este era como un reloj de mano antiguo solo que mucho mas pequeño

La luz cegó la mirada del chico de ojos celestes nuevamente, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraban en el ¿Orfanato?, y todos se veían serios y preocupados.

-Roció la verdad no se si es que le amas mucho o aun crees mucho en los milagros- dijo Ulvida con tristeza

-Un milagro como ese, ya no pasará de ninguna manera-dijo Midorikawa preocupado

-Ya nada sirve lamentarnos, como cada año hay que cumplir le a los niños y después de las fiestas buscaremos un nuevo trabajo-dijo Hiroto con calma aunque su mirada mostraba decepción y tristeza.

-No puedo creer que nos hiciera esto-dijo Nagumo.

-Yo tampoco-dijo con la misma decepción y tristeza Roció - aun no puedo creer que les despidiera

-¿Despedir?-pregunto confuso el chico, en ese momento el hombre toco nuevamente el collar estaban un par de años mas adelante, en una calle bastante transitada, un grupo de gente rodeaba el lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo de una persona, Suzuno y el señor se acercaron, el chico miro la escena sorprendido, estaba un chico de unos 13 años tirado en el suelo, el mismo que había visto con Claire.

-No puede ser-susurro impactado Suzuno

-Personas como el no deberían morir-dijo un señor, con tristeza- el me regalo la mejor Navidad en mucho tiempo

-El era un buen chico-dijo una señora con tristeza

-No merecía algo así- dijo una pareja que miraba al joven con tristeza- tanta mala comida, y tanto frió su cuerpo se debilito y no pudo soportarlo -dijo la chica a su lado.

Suzuno escuchaba los comentarios con sorpresa, a pesar de todo muchas de esas personas recordaban a ese niño, que no era exactamente una estrella o un famoso, pero lo recordaban y le tenían un gran aprecio. El viejo nuevamente toco su collar esta vez, solo un par de años mas tarde, Se encontraban en un hermoso jardín.

-¿Porque hiciste eso con ellos?-preguntaba con un poco de esperanza una castaña

-porque personas como ellas no sirven en mi empresa-dijo con frialdad y dureza un hombre

-¿Quien eres?, ellos fueron tus amigos desde niños-dijo la castaña -Suzuno porque actúas así

-Porque la vida es así, deja de pensar que todo es perfecto Roció-dijo el chico, la chica lo miro decepcionada

-Que triste es que pienses así Suzuno-dijo entrando un chico y parando se junto a roció - sera mejor irnos amor -dijo el hombre

-¿Amor?-dijo sorprendido y molesto Suzuno (el joven), mas bien pregunto al fantasma de las navidades Futuras, el hombre asintió

-Estas bien-pregunto el chico a Roció mientras salían del lugar, Suzuno y el señor les seguían

-Lo estoy, solo aun no puedo creer como cambio tanto-dijo Roció con tristeza

-acepto ir a nuestra boda-pregunto el chico

-Roció no, no tu no te puedes casar con el-dijo Suzuno aun muy sorprendido

-ellos no te pueden escuchar, no nos pueden ver-dijo El fantasma de las navidades

-No, dijo que no tenía tiempo para estas cosas -dijo Roció- no te preocupes, por lo menos cumplí y lo intente, ademas muévete que aun queda mucho que preparar.

-No puede ser-dijo Suzuno con tristeza, tal vez la primera vez que se miraba así en mucho tiempo- No quiero que eso pase

El señor sonrió, por fin el chico comenzaba a entender, pero aun había algo que debía ver, algo que lo hiciera cambiar por completo, toco su collar nuevamente a la ultima escena, se encontraban en un cementerio, preparaban para enterar a alguien pero nadie estaba ahí.

-¿Quien murió?, ¿Porque nadie asistió?-pregunto confuso Suzuno, el señor solo señalo la placa, el chico se acerco a ver la placa. Eso lo dejo impactado no podía creer lo que veía era, esa persona, ese entierro era el suyo. Minutos después llegaron tres hombres y una mujer.

-No ha venido nadie mas-dijo Un hombre de ojos ámbar-¿Que le ha pasado? -pregunto al resto de sus amigos

-Llevaba años ya con esa enfermedad -dijo llegando al lugar una mujer de cabello castaño, junto con Hitomiko -pero casi nadie lo sabia, fue empeorando día con día.

-Me voy un tiempo y me encuentro con esto-dijo el de ojos Ámbar

-Tampoco esperaba regresar al país y encontrar esta noticia -dijo Midorikawa con tristeza

-La vida en verdad fue dura con el, pero sus heridas nunca sanaron-comento Ulvida

-Ellos están aquí-dijo Suzuno sorprendido- ¿Porque?, si fui malo con ellos, no lo entiendo

-Supieron perdonarte, supieron perdonar a su amigo y estuvieron siempre para ti aunque no lo quisiste ver-dijo el hombre- ven aun debes ver algo mas

Esta vez se encontraban en una de las tantas calles de la ciudad, los periódicos anunciaban su muerte, las noticias.Y muchos comentaban sobre ello.

-Pobre hombre, murió solo-dijo una mujer con lastima

-Tanto dinero y para nada, no pudo pagar para que lo curaran o la gente le acompañara-dijo un hombre con tranquilidad

-un tacaño y gruñón menos- hablo un joven con indiferencia -Solo era un amargado, el le quito el trabajo a mis padres sin razón alguna y así hizo con muchos por eso esta solo

Suzuno escuchaba todo aquello, sentía una gran tristeza, a la gente no le importaba, solo era eso, no quería morir así no qu-ría quedar solo, no quería quedar con esa imagen de malo y despreciable antes las personas, quería algo diferente.

-No quiero esto-dijo Suzuno- NO QUIERO ESTO PARA MI- el viejo lo miro con una sonrisa

-Cambia esto-dijo Suzuno- dime que aun lo puedo cambiar-dijo el chico mirando lo con desesperación- quiero que sea como cuando era niño

...25 de Diciembre 6:AM...

Se levantaba sobresaltado como si de una de las terribles pesadillas se despertará, de inmediato miro su reloj, daban las seis de la mañana, ese día era Navidad aun estaba ahí aun estaba a tiempo. Se levanto rápidamente y corrió a alistarse. Una vez listo tomo sus cosa y fue a su auto, iba ir al trabajo cuando recordó algo o alguien. Cambió de dirección, se encontraba en una de las calles mas populares del lugar y ahí un niño de unos nueve años dormido.

-Oye, Niño despierta-dijo Suzuno acercando se a el- Feliz Navidad Pequeño-dijo ahora Suzuno, el niño abrió lentamente los ojos y le miro sorprendido

- Feliz Navidad , Wow, Fuusuke Suzuno-dijo el niño mirando lo con sorpresa y Admiración- no puedo creer lo estas frente a mi, esta es la mejor navidad que he tenido en mucho tiempo

-¿Me conoces?-pregunto Suzuno confuso

-Pero claro, tu eres un gran empresario, uno de los mas importantes del país, dicen que igual que yo eras huérfano, entonces yo seré como tu algún día, un gran empresario-dijo el niño mostrando una gran ilusión en su mirada- Ya veras que sí- suzuno no pudo evitar sonreír antes eso

-Eres huérfano ¿Entonces?-pregunto, el niño asintió con tristeza- ven conmigo te llevaré donde una gran familia ahí jamas estarás solo

Poco después iban en camino a un lugar que había marcado la infancia de Suzuno el niño aun no podía creer lo que pasaba, pero estaba pasando, el auto se detuvo y Suzuno le dijo que bajara.

-Mira este es el Orfanato donde yo crecí, aquí esta mi familia-le dijo suzuno- yo no tengo exactamente un regalo para ti- Suzuno metió la mano en su abrigo por el frió cuando sintió algo, cuando lo saco estaban tres collares, sonrió al recordarlos- aunque tal vez si tenga algo para ti, esto significa algo muy importante en mi vida.

-¿Que es?-pregunto con curiosidad el niño

-Es una muestra de que sea cual sea tu presente, siempre has sido un niño muy fuerte y que a pesar de todo no debes perder los sueños. No importa cual sea el presente tu tienes un gran futuro -dijo Suzuno al niño.

Wow- el dije de aquel collar que le entrego era una estrella roja, cuando la tomo y se lo puso un pequeño brillo dorado ilumino la estrella marcando las orillas con ese nuevo color el dije , ambos entraron al orfanato cuando entraron Hitomiko miro sorprendido al Joven

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto Hitomiko

-El es Joshua, es huérfano igual que muchos aquí-dijo Suzuno- no puede seguir durmiendo en las calles -Hitomiko le sonrió al chico

-Entonces este es tu nuevo Hogar -dijo al niño-Joshua puedes ir a dar una vuelta al lugar debo hablar con Suzuno

-Claro- contesto el chico, con ilusión de ver el nuevo lugar

-Yo Hitomiko, debo agradecerte por todo, yo no he sido exactamente el mejor estos últimos años, pero no quiero seguir siendo el mismo, y quiero ayudar al Orfanato-dijo Suzuno sorprendiendo mucho a Hitomiko

-Yo no, no se que decirte, tu ayuda sería lo mejor en estos momentos-dijo la mujer

-Entonces di que la aceptas-dijo el de cabellos grises, la mujer simplemente le abrazo

-me alegró de ver que eres tu de nuevo-dijo Hitomiko separando se de el

-gracias, hablaremos luego de esto aun hay algo que debo hacer-dijo Suzuno, poco después salio del lugar y fue a su auto ahí marco un numero de inmediato.

-No digas nada, primero informa que no habrá trabajo hoy por ser navidad, dale un bono a los empleados por haber trabajado ayer siendo el día que era, diles a Midorikawa, Nagumo, Hiroto y Ulvida, que los quiero en mi oficina y llama a Roció que me espere ahí también-dijo el chico a su secretaría después colgando casi de inmediato, dejando muy sorprendida a la mujer que de inmediato hizo lo que ordeno o comenzó a trabajar en eso.

* * *

><p>Casi todos los trabajadores en la empresa se habían ido ya con su bono, los que quedaban lo recibirían en poco tiempo, todos se veían sorprendidos por la actitud de su jefe, en la oficina de Suzuno se encontraban Ulvida, Nagumo, Hiroto, Midorikawa y Roció, aun miraban sorprendidos a su amigo.<p>

-Sabía que volverías a ser el mismo de antes-dijo Roció con una sonrisa mirando fijamente a Suzuno y este a ella

-Valla en verdad creí que no tendrías remedio-dijo Nagumo

-Me alegra ver que recapacitaste -dijo Hiroto esta vez

-Ustedes han hecho un gran trabajo, en especial tu Midorikawa en el orfanato-dijo Suzuno el chico sonrió

-En creo que nosotros debemos ir por nuestras cosas-dijo Ulvida poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Midorikawa y Hiroto respectivamente mirando a Suzuno y Roció que aun se miraban

-Entonces nos vemos después chicos-dijo Hiroto, los tres iban saliendo cuando Ulvida se detuvo

-Nagumo tu también vienes-dijo la chica

-Yo ¿porque?-dijo Nagumo la chica

-Oh, vamos, muévete-dijo Ulvida, luego que salieron solo quedaron, Suzuno y Roció en la oficina, el chico se acerco a Roció, hasta estar frente a ella.

-gracias -dijo Suzuno solo audible para ambos

-¿Porque?-pregunto un poco confusa, el chico sonrió

-por entenderme y por creer en que podría cambiar-dijo suzuno mirando fijamente a los ojos chocolates de la chica.

-sabía que a pesar de todo, en el fondo seguías siendo ese niño que adoraba estar con sus amigos y disfrutar los momentos-dijo Roció sonriendo

...Narra Suzuno...

Esa era la sonrisa que hacía que me perdiera en mi mundo que pensará en que no había nada mas, nadie mas, que me llevaba a fantasear a un mundo solo los dos entonces entendí, que parte de mi cambió era gracias a ella, que mis navidades eran felices cada vez que ella llegaba, que no podía mas contra esto, y me acrque lentamente a ella, mi corazón por primera vez latía muy, pero muy rápido, podía sentir su aroma, ese que tan solo de ella se desprendía y podría pasar horas deseando un nuevo día para volver a sentir lo, pase una de mis manos por su cintura atrayendo la a mi, pude ver su nerviosismos, y confusión, sus mejías enrojecer haciendo la ver tan adorable y tierna, haciendo me desear siempre tener la cerca, de esta manera, nuestros labios estaban casi rozándose, su respiración, su aroma su piel suave todo era perfecto en el momento, no quería esperar mas uní nuestros labios en un suave y delicado beso, transmitiendo todo eso que por mucho tiempo venimos sintiendo pero no atrevemos a decirnos uniendo una y otra vez nuestros labios.

-Gracias Roció-le dije separado apenas un poco de ella, nuestras frente juntas, nuestras miradas en la del otro- tu eres mi mejor regalo de navidad, mi esperanza.

Ella sonrió acarició mi cabello con suavidad, cerro los ojos, y dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Entonces tampoco pude a ver recibido mejor regalo de navidad, te amo suzuno - me dijo, sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba con cada palabra

-También, te amo Roció -dije sonriendo, y uniendo nuestros labios nueva mente

* * *

><p><strong>Y fin!<strong>

**Hola gente...bueno acá este One-shot, espero les haya gustado es una adaptación o mi versión de " A Carol Christmas"...**

**Alguna vez vimos esa película o por lo menos una sobre los Fantasmas de la Navidad y pues gracias por su tiempo y pasar por este y sin mas me despido, fue bueno hacerlo para el concurso, y que me tocará Rox siniestra, a la que espero también le haya agradado, ahora si sin mas me despido ...hasta la próxima...Saludos!**


End file.
